Kuroshitsuji: The LostMinded Master
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Ciel ilang kesadaran. Sebastian jadi kakaknya Ciel. Sang pelaku ditimpuk. Summary-nya rusak bin ancur.  Potensi kematian tinggi bagi pembaca fic ini. Garing lebih dari Kuro Hitsuji atau Hallo, Ween.


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji? Punya siapa? Sepertinya udah jelas banget. Kuroshitsuji punya Toboso Yana, tanpa embel-embel PhD segala.

Warning: Lebih garing dibandingkan humornya Mas _BlackKiss'Valentine_ atau Mbak _ariadneLacie_. Muntah? Author nggak tanggung. OOC? Oh itu udah jelas. Ada OC? Nggak usah ditanya. DLDR? Oh itu apalagi.

Title: **Kuroshitsuji: The Lost-Minded Master **(OKE. JUDUL DAN CERITA NGGAK NYAMBUNG.)

Character: Author persilahkan kepada para readers untuk memilihnya sendiri.

Genre: Humor/Parody. Yang super-gak-kocak.

Rate: K. Apadeh amat Humor/Parody kelas PlayGroup T-rated. =_=

Summary: Ciel ilang kesadaran. Sebastian jadi kakaknya Ciel. Sang pelaku ditimpuk. Summary-nya rusak bin ancur.

Note: _PSSST. Sebelum baca fic ini, silahkan baca taawuz, takbiran, zikir, dan salat tahajud. Bagi penganut agama Kristen, silahkan buru-buru baca doa harian dan berdoa kepada Jesus/Bunda Maria. Bagi penganut agama Buddha, cepat bersembahyang kepada Sang Buddha; Sidharta Gautama. Bagi penganut agama Hindu, cepat bersembahyang kepada Trimurti. _

_Potensi kematian akibat membaca fic ini amat tinggi. Selamat membaca._

*u*

Pagi yang amat (nggak) cerah. Pintu rumah segede balong Phantomhive Family digedor. Mei Rin, Finnian, Bard, Sebastian, sampai Ciel buru-buru kabur ke ruang depan; demi sang tamu tak diundang itu. Dengan pakaian tidur yang amat buruk: Mei Rin dengan daster lusuh tukang jamu, Finnian dengan baju pararobekan setelah kena sundutan rokok Bard, Bard yang pake baju _show_ SNSD super ketat dan udah siap robek jahitannya, Sebastian dengan kemeja merah jambu dan celana oranye *author muntah ngebayanginnya*, dan Ciel yang pake gaun Ratu Victoria colongan. Alias gaun kebesaran.

Eh, omong-omong, Ciel cowok kok di fic ini.

Dan akhirnya kelima orang—bukan, empat. Sebastian kan iblis—itu terbengong-bengong setelah liat siapa yang ngegedor pintu. Anak kecil, cewek, nggak beda jauh tingginya sama Ciel, hispanik, hidup lagi(?). [PS: Sebenernya author bukan hispanik sih. Tapi ya anggap ajalah begitu.]

"Siapa lo? Tiba-tiba ngegedor rumah tercintah(?) gue!" bentak Ciel.

"Kalau nggak ada gue, lo semua gak bakal ada di fic ini …," kata itu anak dengan nada yang dihoror-hororin.

"Oh. Pasti kamu Luxam!" tebak Bard ngasal.

"Luxam udah kelas 3 SMA, Bard," Mei Rin ngelirik Bard. Eh dia kan gak bisa ngelirik ya gara-gara kacamatanya? Ya udah lah, anggap aja bisa. Namanya juga fic. "Kamu pasti BlackKiss'Valentine."

"Mei Rin-san, Black juga udah kelas 3 SMA. Dia pasti arifantomhive," dengan ngarang, Finnian nebak.

"Em-em!" Anak cewek itu geleng-geleng sambil senyum licik plus ngelirik ke arah master-butler yang belom nebak.

"Elo pasti … Cara Antibensin!" seru Ciel. Anak cewek itu geleng-geleng lagi dan ngelirik Sebastian.

"Anda pasti Lauren Arleena," tebak Sebastian. Anak cewek itu senyum tapi geleng-geleng sambil muterin jari telunjuknya 360 derajat.

"Oh, Arleena Lauren." Sebastian langsung nuker. Anak cewek itu langsung senyum sambil ngangguk.

"Waaaah! Sebastian-san emang … terbaik!" seru Mei Rin dengan wajah merona. Ckck.

"Terima kasih atas sanjungannya, Mei Rin-san," sahut Sebastian sambil senyum. Mei Rin buru-buru kabur sambil megangin hidungnya yang _nosebleeding_.

"Dan kebetulan, saya ini orang yang kamu cari, loh, Ciel," kata Arleena. Ciel sama Sebastian melotot.

*u*

_OP Song:_

_Monochrome no Keong – Trevora Band _(apadeh)

*u*

"Waah! Lo yang bisa buat gue ilang kesadaran kan? Iya kan? Iya deh iya …," Ciel ngomong sambil memelas.

"Iya. Saya ahlinya. Saya kan ahli ilang kesadaran terkenal …." Arleena nyanjung diri sendiri.

"Terkenal di Timur Tengah, tepatnya," Sebastian nimpalin. Arleena melotot.

"Aaah gak peduli! Ayok, anak kecil hispanik! Ke kantor gue!" kata Ciel dengan kekanakannya sambil narik-narik kerah kemeja belakangnya Arleena (LOH?) dan nyeret tuh anak ke lantai atas.

"Coba buat gue ilang kesadaran sekarang," tawar Ciel. Arleena melotot, "Yakin kamu?"

"Iya lah!" Ciel ngangguk-ngangguk yakin. Arleena terus ngejedotin kepalanya Ciel pake kepalanya sendiri.

*u*

"Kakaaaaaak!" seru Ciel. Dia lari-lari sambil meluk Sebastian.

"Lho, Tuan Muda? Ada apa dengan Anda?" tanya Sebastian. Ya serempetin aja lah. Lagunya Maling Goslow adanya _Ada Apa Dengan Cintrong_ kalau Sebastian lagunya(?) _Ada Apa Dengan Anda_. *author digampar*

"Kok Tuan Muda? Kamu kakakku kan?" tanya si Ciel balik. Arleena yang ngikutin Ciel nyenderin badannya di pinggir pintu sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Senyum-senyum nggak jelas setelah ngeliat Ciel jadi lebih daripada harapannya.

"Ms. Lauren?" bisik Sebastian sambil mengernyitkan matanya. Arleena senyum dan mengatupkan matanya sejenak.

"Oke. Aku kakakmu. Habis wajahmu mirip Tuanku yang dulu, sih …," desis Sebastian saat berbicara kalimat terakhirnya; _Habis wajahmu mirip __**Tuanku**__ yang dulu, sih …._

"Tuan? Emang Kakak kerjanya apa?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah polosnya. Arleena mulai ketawa kecil sendiri.

"Waaah! Ada adeeek!" seru Ciel sambil lari-lari ke arah Arleena. Arleena mikir, _tunggu. Kenapa gue ikutan juga? Kan gue nyasarinnya ke Sebastian …._

"Maaf, tapi saya cuma teman kamu kok …," desis Arleena sambil nahan bahunya Ciel.

"Uuuuuuuhhh. Iya deh …," kesal Ciel dengan-gaya-anak-kecil-yang-sumpah-pingin-author-tabok.

"Jadi, kamu mau makan apa hari ini?" tanya Sebastian—mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Setidaknya, Bas, lo gak sepusing author lah mikirin alur ceritanya ….

"Umm … takoyaki rica-rica(?)!" seru Ciel bersemangat. Sebastian senyum-senyum kayak biasanya dan lirikin Arleena. "Anda?" tanyanya.

"Cukup kentang goreng saja," jawab Arleena sambil ngeloyor pergi dari ruangan.

Oke, ruangan apakah itu? Apaajabole~ *author ditampar*

Iya. Dengan keadaannya, terlihat kalau itu adalah dapur.

Sementara Ciel nguntit Arleena, dengan santainya cewek itu main catur.

*u*

"Waah~ Kakak emang jagonya masak!" seru Ciel ditengah-tengah acara makannya. "Oh ya, Kakak nggak makan? Makaaan! Ayo, makan!" paksa Ciel sambil narik-narik tailcoat-nya Sebastian. Ya mau gimana lagi? Sebastian akhirnya duduk di kursi antara Ciel dan Arleena.

"Kakak, makan! M-a-k-a-n!" paksa Ciel sambil berkacak pinggang. Arleena menghela napasnya dan menyodorkan piringnya—tentunya, tidak beserta garpu-pisaunya.

"Makan saja itu. Saya nggak bernafsu makan juga sebenarnya," kata Arleena sambil ngeloyor ke dapur sambil bawa garpu dan pisau bekasnya.

Balik-balik, tangannya basah. Dan, bajunya berubah. Dari yang tadinya kemeja biru sama jeans item jadi kemeja merah dan rok jeans panjang item.

"Anda ganti pakaian di dalam dapur, ya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Begitulah," sahut Arleena.

*u*

Langit gelap. Udahlah. Nggak usah dijelasin juga orang tau langit gelap itu artinya udah siang. Eh maaf malam. Efek rumah kaca buat author begok nih. *geplak*

"Lauren-san, Anda bisa tidur di kamar sebelah sana," tunjuk Sebastian ke salah satu kamar dari seribu—eh maaf kelebayan—lima puluh (ngarang lho) ruangan yang ada. Arleena mengangguk dan jalan ke arah kamarnya.

"WHU-WHUAAAAA!" teriak Ciel. Arleena muter balik badannya.

_Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggg …._ Lebah.

Lebah yang terbang ngiterin badannya Ciel.

"Kakaaaak!" seru Ciel ngeri. Buru-buru nabrak Sebastian.

"Hu-huwaaaa~~ Kakaak~ Aku takut~~" Ciel, dengan manjanya, nangis sambil meluk Sebastian.

"Takut?" tanya Sebastian sambil ngusep _air mata_nya Ciel. Ciel mengangguk. Arleena senyum sambil ngeloyor ke kamarnya. Sementara itu, Sebastian sibuk ngegendong Ciel yang masih nangis.

*u*

"Lauren-san, ini salah _Anda_," tekan Sebastian.

"_And so … what_?" tanya Arleena dengan tampang gue-gak-peduli sambil memilin-milin rambutnya sendiri.

"Tuan Muda, Lauren! TUAN MUDA!" kesal Sebastian. Ia menggebrak meja yang ngebatasin dia sama Arleena.

"Terus _ke-na-pa_? Ciel jadi gitu. Lucu kok. Gue menikmati tingkat tinggi banget," masih dengan tampangnya, Arleena menimpali.

"SAYA NGGAK PEDULI!" teriak Sebastian. Arleena senyum-senyum nggak jelas sendiri. Dia berdiri dan nonjok kepala Sebastian.

"Tenang aja. Lo gak bakal tepar gue tonjok. Paling cuma bakal kayak Ciel aja. Fufufufufu …," tawa Arleena. Tiba-tiba kepalanya ditimpuk kayu.

Lau Tao. Tiba-tiba kepala tuh pemuda China ditimpuk kayu balik. Lan Mao. Terus ditimpuk kayu lagi. Joker.

Dan begitulah, riwayat Ciel yang malang nan tragis, hanya karena seorang Arleena Lauren ….

*u*

ED Song:

Kagayaku Sora no Nintendo Wii – Trevora Band (lagi-lagi)

*u*

**End**

Gimana? Nggak jelas, kan? Emang.

Makanya, bagi siapapun yang baca, tanggung akibatnya sendiri ya. :))

Dipersilahkan review-fave. Flame boleh aja sih ._.

Arleena Lauren.


End file.
